GEIBW
by 24ketsiree
Summary: Nc จากจอยลดา
1. มาเฟียกับคนใช้ส่วนตัว มาแบมตอบจบ

23:00 ตอนนี้ทุกอย่างดูเงียบไปหมดพี่มาร์คมาขอโทษพี่คิวแล้วก็เทศผมไปช.มกว่าแต่ก็ต้องยอมความรั่นของผมจนได้ก็ผมรักเขาไปแล้วอะให้เลิกรักก็ยากหน่อย

ตอนนี้พี่มาร์คยัคงนอนกอดผมอยู่ซึ่งผมเองก็ซุกอกพี่มาร์อยู่เช่นกัน

"พี่มาร์ค" ผมผู้ขึ้นในความมืด..

'คับ' แน่นอนว่าพี่เขายังไม่หลับผมเงยหน้าขึ้นไปนิดนึง

"แบมดีใจนะที่พี่กลับมา" ผมพูดเเล้วก็หอมไปที่แก้มของพี่เขาเบาๆ

'พี่ก็ดีใจที่แบมกลับมา' จากนั้นพี่มาร์คก็ล้มลงมาจูบผม

จูบแบบดูดดื่ม จากที่ดูดเดิมก็กลายมารุนแรงขึ้น พี่มาร์คผละออกก่อนจะให้ผมหายใจอีกครั้ง

จากนั้นพี่มาร์คก็ขอโทษที่ทำรุนแรงแบบนั้นกับผมแล้วก็นอนหันไปอีกข้าง

ผมก็เขยิบตัวเข้าไปใกล้ๆพี่เขาแล้วก็กอดพี่เขาจากด้านหลังมือผมคงไม่เป็นสุขดึงเสื้อพี่มาร์คขึ้นแล้วลูบแผงอกนั้นไปมาช้าๆจากนั้นก็ใช้มือเลื่อนลงไป

ลงไปข้างล่าง ก่อนที่ผมจะดึงกางเกงพี่มาร์คออกนิดหน่อยแล้วก็จับมับเข้าที่น้องของพี่มาร์คตอนนี้พี่น้องพี่มาร์คดูตื่นตัวแล้ว

"ใหญ่เหมือนเดิมเลยนะ เอะ!หรือใหญ่กว่าเดิมหน่าา"

ผมไม่มัวพูดรุกขึ้นพี่มาร์คดูไม่ขัดขืนวันนี้อยากให้ผมรุกใช่ไหมได้.

จากนั้นผมก็ทำการแยกขาของพี่มาร์คออกตอนนี้มันกว่าพอสมควรผมทำการดึงกางเกงออกจากตัวจนตอนนี้มันลงไปกองกับพื่นแล้ว

ผมทำการจับท่อนเอนของเขาที่มันพองตัวอยู่

"ห้องแบมเก็บเสียงนะ"

'แบมจะรุกหรอ' พี่มาร์คถามในความมืด

"ลองดูไง" ผมไม่รอช้า อมท่อนเทนนั้นมันใหญ่จนคับปากผมมากเลย ผมค่อยๆอมเข้าสลับกับออก ช้าๆ มือพี่มาร์คไม่อยู่สุขเขาจับหัวผมให้ทำเร็วๆ

'อืออ..อย่ะ..อย่างงั้นแหละ' ผมทำเร็วขึ้นจนซักพักน้ำของพี่มาร์คแตกใส่ปากผมกลืนมันจนหมด

'ต่อไปตาพี่แล้วนะ' จากนั้นพี่มาร์คก็รุกแล้วดันผมให้นอนแนบลงไปกับพื่นพิวเตียงก่อนพี่มาร์คจะถอดเสื้อและกางเกงของผมออก

จากนั้นก็ดูดเม้นเม็ดไตเล็กๆที่มันสีชมพูจนแดง

พี่มาร์คลากลิ้นมาถึงน้องของผมแล้วดูดเม้มมันจากนั้นก็อมมันจนมิด แล้วเข้าๆออกๆจากช้าก็เร็ว

จนตอนนี้เราแตกไปคนละน้ำแล้วครับพี่มาร์คยังคงเอาน้ำของผมที่แตกไปถูกับช่องทางหลังเพื่อเป็นน้ำล่อลื่นที่ดี

พี่เขาค่อยๆให้นิวกลางของพี่เขายัดเข้ามาทางช่องทางหลัง

"อือห์..ตรงนั้น..สะ..เสียวอ๊าร์" ผมกำผ้าปูที่นอนแน่น

'ตรงนี้สินะ' เขาแกล้งผมใช่ไหมมันเสียวมากเลย

"อ๊าร์ร์..อื๊อออ..พะ..พี่..มาร์ค.อ๊าห์" จากนั้นเขาก็เร่งจังว่ะนิวของพี่เขาเร็วกว่าเก่าตอนนี้มันดีไปหมด

ไม่ทันไรผมก็แตกอีกน้ำ จากนั้นพี่มาร์คก็ยัดลูกของเขาเข้ามาในช่องทางหลังมันใหญ่มาก

"อืออ..เจ็บ.." ผมยังคงตอดรับสาสำผัสจากพี่มาร์คติดๆ

'อย่างเกร่งสิตัวเล็ก' จากนั้นผมก็ค่อยๆคายพี่มาร์คค่อยๆขยับเข้าออกช้าๆจนตอนนี้มันมิดด้ามแล้วละ

"ผมขอขยับเองได้ไหม" ผมเอ่ยขึ้น

'ไหวหรอ'

''น่าา''

จากนั้นพี่มาร์คก็ยกผมขึ้นตอนนี้พี่มาร์คอยู่ใต้ความควบคุมของผมแล้วผมค่อยๆขยับตอนนี้เราอยู่ในท่าที่ผมขึ้นค่อมกับพี่มาร์คที่กำลังยัดตัวเองขึ้นแล้วจับเอวผมอยู่ ผมเองมือก็ไม่อยู่สุขจับไปที่หัวของพี่มาร์คที่มันกำลังดูดเม้มยอดอกของผมอยู่ตอนนี้

ตอนนี้มันสุดจริงผมค่อยๆเข้าออกช้าๆ

ตับ!!

ตับ!!

ตับ!!

ตอนนี้ที่นอนสั่นตามแรงของผมตอนนี้แรงผมจะหมดแล้วที่มาร์ครู้ทันจับผมนอนราบกับที่นอนแล้วแหกขาผมอีกครั้งแล้วจับน้องของผมถูไปรอบๆช่องทางหลังก่อนจะยัดมันเข้าอีกรอบ

แล้วทีนี้คือขาผมที่พันกับเอวพี่มาร์คมือผมที่มันยังจิกเพื่อจิกเพื่อระบายความเสียวที่หลังของพี่มาร์คเช่นกัน

พี่มาร์คแรงเยอะกระแทกเเรงแน่นจุดเสียววันนี้คงเป็นอีกวันที่ผมต้องนอนสลบแน่ๆ

(จบบบ)


	2. Markbam

พี่มาร์คประกบปากผมแล้วก็จูบแบบรุนแรงไม่หยุดยังผมดิ้นด้วยความเจ็บแต่คนตรงนั้นยังคงไม่หยุดเวลาที่พี่มาร์คโกรธเขาจะโหดแล้วทารุนผม หึงก็ทำแบบนี้

เขาถอดกางเกงของผมออกจากนั้นก็ดึงผ้าขนหนูออกมาจากนั้นเขาก็จับน้องของผมยัดเข้ามาในร่างกายผมแบบไม่มีอะไรหล่อลื่นเลย สวบ!!

 **"อาห์..จะ..เจ็บ"** ผมร้องด้วยความเจ็บและทรมาน เขาไม่มีท่าทีจะเอาออกแถมยังจับขาผมแยกออกอีกกว่าเก่าอีกเขาก้มหัวลงมาที่เสื้อมันยังคงมีหลงเหลืออยู่จากนั้นไม่วายชีกเสื้อตัวเองไม่มีท่าทีจะเอาออกแถมยังจับขาผมแยกออกอีกกว่าเก่าอีกเขาก้มหัวลงมาที่เสื้อมันยังคงมีหลงเหลืออยู่จากนั้นไม่วายชีกเสื้อผมขาดแล้วโยนทิ้งอย่างไม่ใยดีเขาขยับท่อนกลางนิดหน่อยผมต้องตอดขมิบมันเพราะด้วยความเจ็บและมันไม่มีอะไรหล่อลืนไงพี่มาร์คใช้มือเสยผมของผมแล้วก้มลงดูเม้มยอดอกของผม จากนั้นก็ขยับท่อนกลางช้าๆผมจิกเข้าที่หลังของพี่เขาด้วยความเจ็บ จากนั้นเขาก็ขยับเข้าจนสุดด้าม

 **"อ๊ะ!!..อ๊าห์ห์"** ผมร้องด้วยความเสียวทรมาน เขาค่อยๆเร็วขึ้นๆ จนเตียงตอนนี้มันขยับตามแรงของพี่มาร์ค

มันเสียวไปหมดเลยพี่มาร์คยังดูดเม้มที่ยอดอกของผมอีก ผมจิกเข้าที่หลังแรงขึ้นเพื่อระบายความเสียวและความเจ็บ เสียงเนื้อกระทบกันดังก้องในห้อง

 **"ซี้ดดดดดดด"** ที่มาร์คครางซื้ด ออกมาจามาจากนั้นน้ำคาวก็แตกสัมผัสได้จากด้านหลังจากนั้น เข้าก็จัดต่อ

แรงกระแทกชังๆ **ตับ!! ตับ!! ตับ!!ตับตับตับตับ!! "อาห์ห์..พะ..พี่..มาร์คอือห์.."**

เขาจับจุดเสียวผมได้จากนั้นก็กระแทกเน้นๆจนผมขาสั่น

 **"อือห์...สะ..เสียวอ๊าห์.."** ผมยังคงจิกหลังพี่เขาอยู่แล้วขบกัดที่ไห้ปลาร้าเพื่อระบายความเสียวในตอนนี้

"ทีหลังอย่าไปไหนไม่บอกไม่งั้นมึงรุกไม่ขึ้นแน่"

หลังพูดจบก็กระแทกต่อ จน...ตี3ผมนอนหอบแฮกๆ (ในจอยลดาเด้อ)


End file.
